Changes
by phoenixheart88
Summary: Look, I wasn't always a Mew. Nor was I always normal. I lived a pretty weird life. But nothing could get weirder than this. T to be safe. Also, first story! Don't go too easy though!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, Pokefans! Wisp the Shadow Phoenix, at your service! I don't own Pokemon, but I wish I did! Sorry for the short chapter. I'm not good for writing long ones. It will improve, I promise.**

Chapter 1

Look, I wasn't always a Mew. Nor was I always normal. I lived a pretty weird life. But nothing could get weirder than this.

It began about two weeks ago, the first of May. I was sitting on my bed, playing Pokemon SoulSilver. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon, and I was bored. I was in Violet City, but I was stuck on where to go next. The stupid Sudowoodo was blocking my way, and the map wasn't very helpful. So I decided to level up my Pokemon, and went to Sprout Tower. That's when things started to get a little strange.

I was almost to the top of the tower. My Quilava was doing well; 15 Bellsprouts, and not a single bit of health lost. Finally, I defeated the last Bellsprout. I was about to go to the top of the tower when this strange, glowing aura surrounded the DS. I dropped the DS on the bed, awestruck and terrified. The console continued to glow brighter and brighter, until suddenly, it was a glowing white orb. Then, it began to grow bigger and bigger. I got out of the way as fast as I could, and moving to the door, I found that it was locked from the outside. Meanwhile, the orb had now conquered the bed and was swallowing everything in my room. I felt helpless; I hate feeling helpless, so I closed my eyes and braced myself for utter destruction. I waited… but nothing happened.

Instead, I felt really cold. _Where am I?_ I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything around me was covered in snow and ice. _Well, no wonder I'm freezing half to death_, I thought to myself. Suddenly, I heard a footstep fall onto the crunchy snow. I turned around quickly to find a young boy, about age 10 or 11, standing on the edge of a cliff, looking at me. I slowly stood up and walked over to him. It was only then did I notice his hat. _The Pokemon logo?!_, I thought with confusion, _T-that's impossible! How did…! _Suddenly, it struck me. I knew exactly where I was.

I was on top of Mt. Silver.

**That's a wrap! Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, the basics!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Red?" I asked the boy, intent on finding out if my theory was true. However, to my satisfaction, the boy stayed silent. Just the answer I was looking for. "Red, come on, you don't have to stay silent. You won't get any friends that way. Please, Red?" Still, he stayed silent. I continued to try, though. "Anything, Red, anything at all. Just say something." Finally, to my surprise, he opened his mouth, and one word came out: "Mew." "Mew? What do you mean, Mew? Why… mmff!" Again, the white enveloped me, but this time, I couldn't speak. Or breath for that matter. I struggled as hard as I could to get a breath of oxygen, but to no prevail. At the last try, the white blacked out.

POV Perry

"Get lost, kid! You don't belong on big boy turf!" Jackhammer Jackson taunted as he picked me up and threw me to the earth, "You belong in your little playpen. Oh, my bad, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE! Hahahahahahahahahah!" He laughed, then ran off to find his gang. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Stupid son of a dog." I said, cursing under my breath. The sun was going down, my head hurt like crap, and I was nowhere near home. "Great." I cringed, then grabbed a pokeball and opened it. A white form came out and started to take shape, forming a Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto, Fly!" I commanded, jumping onto Pidgeotto's back and flying back home. Halfway through, though, the sky went black.

"Huh? What's this?" I questioned, "What's going on? Pidgeotto, stop here. Now. Pidgeotto!…?" I looked down at Pidgeotto and kicked him a little, but found to my confusion that he was frozen in place. Unable to move or stop moving. I found this disturbing. "Well, this is wonderful. My runt of a pokemon has now been frozen in motion by nothing. What less can this useless bird do?" I decided to do something about it, so I used all of my force to tilt his body down. Successfully, the bird plummeted down to the earth. However, before he could crash, I tilted the pokemon again and stopped at the height of the grass. I then continued on my way until I got to my house, jumped off Pidgeotto, and returned him to his pokeball.

Or at least tried to. The bird just kept floating in the same direction. "Oh well," I thought aloud to myself, "I'll just have to capture another Pidgey." I went inside the house, yelled at Mom that I was home, and went up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I sat down on the bed and sighed. today had been a rough day. Really rough. But I'm not going to go into a flashback today. Maybe later. Anyway, I laid down and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, when I heard this strange sound. "WIGGLYTUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFF!" It cried. Shocked, I jumped out of bed, ripped the door open, and sprinted downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perry's POV

When I got downstairs, I was really confused when no one was there. Then I heard the cry again, coming from the basement. I opened the latch, then ran down the steps, highly curious of the cries. What I found was not something I was expecting.

?'s POV

I was petrified. Frozen. And all the more frightened. The glowing pink orb that surrounded me was bright, cold, and expanding rapidly. At least I could breath in this one.

Anyway, I was statue still inside the orb, floating in a position I would not like to be in. Through the pink haze, I could swear I was in a basement, the washer and dryers to my right, and the AC thingy to my left. A woman came downstairs, about in her late 30s, holding a basket of laundry. I tried to tell her to get out of here, but it all came out in a echoey voice. _Probably because of the bubble_, I thought to myself. Anyway, the woman did the worst thing possible: she noticed me. Shock spread quickly across her face, but so did pink fur.

The fur continued to envelope the woman, until she became, to my utmost horror, a Wigglytuff. She then found her will to scream, and I, too exhausted to notice or hear her, fell unconscious once more.

Perry's POV

When I got to the basement, I noticed three things that weren't normal. A: There was a Wigglytuff with an expression of horror on it's face, B: It was staring at a Mew, and C: Said Mew was unconscious on the floor. Ok, B isn't all that weird. Anyway, the Wigglytuff broke it's gaze off the Mew, than stared at me and started talking, in her language, of course. I already had one, so I wasn't rushing to get a Pokeball. "Wigglytuff, I can't understand you! You should have learned that when you were a Jigglypuff!" I yelled at the normal type. It's look of shock became confusion, but when it looked down at it's hands, the shock returned. It grabbed it's ears, wailed at the top of it's lungs, and sprinted up the stairs as fast as it's feet could take it. However, before I could chase after it, something caught my eye: a light blue apron with the words "World's Best Mom" on the front. I was a little confused at first, but after a few minutes, realization hit me like a freight train. _My mother turned into a Wigglytuff!_

**That's the end of that! I really want to see you guys reviewing, OK? I won't be posting a new chapter until I get at least 10 reviews or follows for this, OK? Despite this message, this story will _not_ die, OK? Please review for a new chapter! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, Pokefans! I don't own Pokemon, only the characters(but not the pokemon)! Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't explain you're questions about this. Also, I promised you guys that I was only going to post this if you guys reviewed. Let's just say that I broke my promise for the better. I still want reviews, though! Now that that's out of the way, ****_onward_****!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

?'s POV

"Head... hurts… ugh…" I murmured, sitting up and rubbing my head. I opened my eyes.

I was on the floor of the basement, on my side. No one was there. _Oh, I better not be arrested_, I thought to myself.

I stood up and looked down, and was about to brush myself off, but didn't. I was busy staring at my paws. Yes, _paws_. Big, pink, furry paws that had replaced my feet. I jumped. They jumped with me. I was about to scream, but I looked up. Everything was 10 times bigger than what it should have been. I gaped down at my hand/paw, then, testing to see if my horrifying theory was true, I stumbled over to a small puddle on the floor. Staring back at me was a cat-shaped head, with pointed ears and a small muzzle. The only sign that I wasn't a full Mew was the fact that my eyes were emerald green, rather than being the normal sapphire blue.

This is where I found my will to scream. It wasn't high-pitched either; it sounded like my normal terrified '_AGHHHHHHH!_' I jumped back, colliding my head with the AC thingy. _Great_, I thought, _more headaches to come_. I stood up, rubbing the back of my head, then remembered the Wigglytuff/laundry woman.

I quickly walked over to the stairs, but felt really tired. "Damn…" I said, reaching down and rubbing my thighs, "Wait… aren't Mews supposed to be able to fly?" I didn't know if it was emotion or not, but I tried it. I thought of being angry, and concentrated that on flying. Nothing happened. I tried happiness. Nothing. I finally tried depression. Again, nothing. I was really frustrated at this point, so I closed my eyes and jumped to the first step in anger. I didn't land. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was airborne! _Finally! _With full confidence, I floated up the stairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>POV Perry<p>

"Mom?" I said, sprinting out the front door. The sky fully was pure black now, but the sun was high in the sky. "Can this day get any weirder!?" I shouted, looking up at the sky when I did.

Just then, a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere, hitting a small girl playing on a jump rope nearby. Instantly, the girl transformed into a Bulbasaur. She stopped abruptly, then screamed, running towards me and hugging my leg.

"Guess I spoke too soon," I stammered, listening to the thunder cackle. I saw another light, but this time, it was right above my head. I kicked the Bulbasaur to the side, then looked up, just in time to see bright white.

"Holy ****!" I cried, my ***, back and chest singing with pain. The brightness disappeared, leaving me in a world 9 times bigger than before. I staggered, almost falling on the ground. The Bulbasaur ran up to me again. "W-what's going on!? She shrieked, her brown eyes watery with tears. "I-I don't know!" I stammered back, looking at the black sky. That's when I felt it. The touch of a furry paw on my back, which had somehow hardened into a shell. I turned my head, but before I could make out my guest, my sight went purple.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Please preview! <strong>


End file.
